Siblings
by Othlover9
Summary: This is a Heroes of Olympis and a One Tree Hill fanfic. What happens when your 2 favourite Scott brothers and Davis sisters turn out to be half bloods? What if they are siblings of 2 of the Seven? What will happen when they meet again? Will their paths intertwine or will they choose separate ones? Rated T for Language. Pairings:BL,NH,PA,JP and others. I kinda suck at summaries...


**THIS IS MY NEW STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

~New York-Davis Household~

Brooke walked into her house after a long tiring shooting for a new movie she was doing, she went in the basement to find her older(only by 3mins 26secs)twin, Haley singing. Yes they were Brooke and Haley Davis...they were Hollywood's favourite starlettes. Haley Davis, the older twin was a singer and people from all over the world came to see her perform. Brooke Davis, the younger twin was an actress and millions of people and critics just lived to see her movies and TV shows. Then there was also the clothing company that both of the sisters shared, Clothes Over Bros. Both were 17, turning 18 in 7 months...even though many people had thought they would never make it to fame at such a young age, but they had done it. At the age of 15 Brooke had started acting and at the age of 15 Haley had started singing. Then they had started their company at the age of 16, Haley being the promoter and Brooke being the designer. Soon enough Haley had become everyone's favourite singer and Brooke had become everyone's favourite actress. They had also started a magazine and cosmetics line in their clothing company.

Being twins they were...complete opposites, Haley was your typical shy, sweet tutor girl(as Brooke liked to call her)and Brooke was the all round party girl and social butterfly. Though one of the things they shared in common was...their broken hearts. By the Scott/Jackson brothers no less, Haley had been dating the mischievous Nathan Scott and Brooke had been dating the broody Lucas Scott. Both couples were complete opposites, but there was something about them that just worked...or so they thought. The boys had gotten too transfixed on their basketball careers and the girls had been too busy with the clothing line and their careers, so they drifted away until they were miles apart...the sisters in New York and the brothers in Charlotte. Thy hadn't even talked since a whole year. Well that was life.

Haley was making Mac 'n' Cheese(Food of the Gods:P)for dinner, when they heard a loud crash from the driveway. They rushed out to find a large charioty thingy(as Brooke had described it)on top of one of their cars. Brooke screamed, "No, No, No! You did not just flatten my Ferrari! Whoever you are!". "Okay...would you please mind telling us why your 'vehicle' crashed into our driveway.", Haley calmly asked, with a confused expression on her face. A blonde girl and elfish looking guy jumped out and stared at the two sisters. "Are you Haley and Brooke Davis?", the blonde girl asked. "No, Annabeth the template which says 'Davis Residence' doesn't tell you anything!?", the elf boy asked in a sarcastic tone. The girl, apparently Annabeth glared at the boy and said, "Leo, just shut up". "Okay, I am just loving your little argument here, but can you please tell me why you just flattened my car!", a frustrated Brooke interrupted them.

After the two explained the whole Demi God thing to the sisters, Brooke just laughed while Haley looked at them, probably trying to decide whether they were telling the truth or not. They explained in a little more detail. Broke still laughed but Haley said, "Okay I believe you, but you better not be lying...I guess we'll come with you". Then she got up and went to her room to pack, dragging a really confused Brooke with her. It toke them about an hour to pack, when they were done the four Demi Gods sped off to Camp Half Blood...

~Charlotte-Scott Household~

A blue-eyed, broody Scott was sitting on the couch watching the re-runs of a game with his brother. The the was one of the games that the 2 brothers had played in and they were watching it, figuring out ways to improve the,selves. That's how it was when you were the 2 star players of the famous NBA basketball team, the Charlottle Bobcats. They had risen to fame about 3 years ago, both had gained a lot of things, but had lost quite a few hints too. Mainly they had lost the loves of their lives, Brooke and Haley Davis. Lucas smiled when he thought about her, he missed her...her smile, that lit up his day,her laugh that would fill any room with joy, her voice that brought life to the world, her lips that she would kiss him with, her hair that he would bury his head into when he was down, he missed everything that had to do with her.

He looked over to his twin and by the look on his face, he could tell that Nathan Scott was thinking about Haley Davis. The blue-eyed Scott was thinking about the first time Haley had tutored him, it was Junior Year and Nathan was failing in Calculus. Haley had spent 8 days and 8 nights that month. But that wasn't really important, after she had finished tutoring him they had started dating, then one thing led to another and they had fallen in love. Both of the brothers had everything they could possibly wish for at the age of 18. They had money, fame, girls, the game they loved, sex, a big house, a million cars and other countless things. Both played for the Charlotte Bobcats and they loved every bit of it.

Like the two Davis sisters, the Scott brothers were also complete opposites. Lucas was more of a quiet, broody person, while Nathan was more loud and outgoing. It was still a mystery how both of them had fell in love with complete opposites of themselves, but that's when they thought the saying 'opposites attract' came in. Both of the brothers snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud crash out in the basketball court. They both rushed outside to find a large chariot parked in the middle of the court. A girl with choppy, brown hair and a muscular, Chinese looking guy climbed out.

After the two demigods finished explaining to the brothers what Annabeth had explained to Haley and Brooke earlier, the two boys just laughed. Then after about what seemed like hours of convincing, Lucas and Nathan finally believed them and went to there respective rooms to pack. Then they loaded all of the stuff onto the chariot(it was big)and flew off to Camp Half Blood, one of the only two places that was age for people like them...

 **SO, THAT WAS IT! I HOP YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


End file.
